About Glass Cups
by J.J. Blue
Summary: AU Version of the Rainbow Bridge incident... (SxS) [Chap 3]
1. Chap 1: It's Over

**Title: "About Glass Cups - Chap 1: It's Over"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU **BASED ON THE MANGA**, unbetaed, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness...  
**Notes:** This is a random idea or better a random series of ideas that had been haunting me... and that I really like to develop...  
**Warning over notes:** This fic has notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** & **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Summary:** _AU Version of the Rainbow Bridge incident..._

* * *

**_"It might be just a glass cup but, if it's your favourite one, you won't take it well when it break..."_**

* * *

**_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now _**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight 

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."  
(Goo Goo Dolls - "Iris") 

* * *

_'Even if you don't use your Maboroshi, I have long been bound by Sakura. Since that day...' _

'The Chi no Ryu's Kamui had said that your wish can only be made true by me... However... It seems... that it's different from what I thought. Don't you wish to kill me?' 

'That's not true...'(1) 

* * *

It was time for the last spell. 

It was time for the last attack. 

The wheels of destiny were turning as the clock was ticking by but the world was frozen in time for the two fighters. 

Only them existed. No one else. Only one of them would survive. 

The bandages that had covered the injured eye of the younger of the two and had fluttered in the older one's hand like the red thread of destiny that had connected them by so many years were released into the wind, and flied free between them, in a place in which they would have no hope to survive to the incoming attacks, a symbol of what would happen at the odd relationship between the two men.(2) 

They didn't care. 

When the two Onmyouji started murmuring their last spell each of them was confident to know which would be the result of that final attack, who would be the one who would walk away from the battle ground, and each of them was longing for that moment, had longed for that moment by so long they've lost count of time. 

However... only one was right. 

The bridge over which the two of them had been standing shattered under the power of their attacks and, with it, fell the Kekkai that the Ten no Ryu had raised to protect it, returning the two opponents into the real world. 

The real bridge, still untouched, appeared under them, covered by clouds of dust and mist as a young voice screamed a name again and again, in a rising tone that was getting closer to hysteric. 

He didn't care thought. He was still, the weight of his opponent sagging against him, his adversary's hand, made weak by a mortal wound, gripping his coat as the blood was spilling on the street and, with it, the life of the only person who could have fulfilled his Wish. His wide eyes stared numbly at what was in front of him, not daring to look at the dying figure, refusing to accept that the arm that went through the other chest was his own. He was shaken out of it when the other lost his strength and started slipping down. Out of reflex he moved to grasp the falling body, to sustain it, to take it closer to himself. 

No, that couldn't have happened, that wasn't what he had Wished for... 

Speechless for once, he could only stare as the dark haired head of the one that he knew so well or maybe not at all and that he had just wounded to death raised to look at him. Mismatched eyes met mismatched eyes for a second, staring at each other in silent communication. 

"...What happened...?" he asked weakly, staring numbly at the other. Was that some sort of dream? A nightmare? Would he wake up soon from it? "Your sister's last spell... the one she completed with her life... it should have prevented this..." 

He could still see Hokuto-chan as she murmured it, short before he killed her. He could still see her serious face, the white Shikifuku that belonged to Subaru-kun being stained with her blood, the spell becoming active with her last parting breath. 

"She said that should I ever use the same method that I used to kill her against you it would return to me in full... so why hadn't it worked?" he asked to his victim, victim that was currently giving him one of those soft smiles that had graced his lips so often when he had been younger and that, before that moment, had seemed forever forgotten after Hokuto-chan's death. 

"You... killed Hokuto... and vanished from before my eyes... I... wanted to kill you... I... from the bottom of my heart... wanted to wipe away the you in my heart... to continue living... but... I couldn't do it... Even if you see me... as a stone... even if you could step on me like on withered twigs... without any feeling... Even then... I still... wanted to be killed by you. Even then... I wanted you to live... Even if you would immediately forget about me... even if I am only one of your many victims... at least... you would have..." Subaru didn't finish his sentence. It pained him too much to reveal his foolish hope. "I... I guessed what Hokuto-chan did... I... nullified her spell... I..." He tried, he tried with all his strength to raise himself, to whisper what had always been in his heart to the man who owned it, to tell him what he had wanted to tell him so many years ago when he had thought he would enter in a hospital room and instead had found himself in a Maboroshi and in the beginning of a nightmare. "Seishiro-san, I... you..."(3) 

He tried. 

He failed. 

Life left him and so did strength before he could murmur that last important word to a man whom, he knew, wouldn't have cared at all for it. His body slumped again in the older man's embrace under the shocked eyes of the ones who had witnessed his parting moments. Seishiro stared numbly at the still figure of the youth. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. That wasn't his Wish. Subaru-kun couldn't be dead. He was supposed to hate him, to murder him, to take his place as Sakurazukamori, to... 

* * *

_'That Ten no Ryu wished to lose his right eye... as you. However, his real Wish... is something only you can grant. His "Real Wish" is not what you think it is.'_(4) 

* * *

Kamui had warned him. The Chi no Ryu's Kamui had warned him, he had told him that Subaru-kun wasn't wishing for his death but he hadn't wanted to listen. He'd been too stubborn to listen, too confident that Subaru-kun's wishes didn't really matter in the end, that in a way or in another he would have been the one who would get his Wish fulfilled, that he would be able to manipulate Subaru-kun in fulfilling it as he had manipulated him many times when he had been younger. The nice, caring, Subaru-kun who never knew how to say _'no'_... 

He had undervalued Subaru-kun's stubbornness, his determination in obtaining what he wanted, in doing things his way. He should have remembered that Subaru-kun was easy to control only because he was willing to be controlled, that, when he decided so, he was perfectly capable to rule his own life and to do as he saw fit. He had forgot it, forgot it because Subaru-kun only did it when it was about work, never with him.(5) 

And now... 

Now his carelessness had got the boy killed. Now Subaru-kun was laying still in his arms, lips still set in a pained smile, sad, too expressive eyes forever close by Death's hands. His hands. Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun. Subaru-kun._Subaru-kunSubarukunsubarukun**SUBARUKUN!**_

Wordlessly he gripped the boy, holding him tightly against his chest, so tightly it would have probably hurt him had he been alive but he wasn't and so, and so... and so... 

A female voice screamed confused words about a bridge. Loud cracking noises were heard around them, while the street under them trembled, but he was oblivious of all this. The only one who had managed to mean something for him, the only one who had managed to find him, to see him, the only one who had cared for him, the only one that had loved him, the only one from whom he wanted to be killed was dead in his arms. 

He had murdered him in cold blood, he had finally managed to murder the only one he had never been able to murder and he hadn't wanted it, hadn't wanted any of it, he had never wanted to close forever Subaru-kun's beautiful green eyes, he had never meant to lose him, his only pleasure, his only playmate, his only opponent. He had never meant to lose his twin star, his opposite, the one who gave meaning to his life and filled it with the promise of fulfilment. No, he had never meant to lose Subaru-kun but he knew that it had no importance as he hugged for the last time that too slim body. 

* * *

More shattering sounds and the bridge started falling in big chunks, his pieces being swallowed by the cold, silent water. Light circled the zone as another of Tokyo's Kekkai was destroyed and a dragon-shaped lightning reached up towards the sky making a sound that resembled so much a desperate scream. The rest of the city trembled under the new earthquake and felt the hit of high waves of water then... silence fell again, interrupted only by the screams of the injured ones and the sirens of the ambulances. 

* * *

As the YumeMi had seen in their dreams a Dragon had fallen but his opposite star had fallen as well.(6) The future had already been decided, they told themselves, believing it a justification good enough for allowing that tragedy to unfold. Or maybe they weren't searching for justifications, just for a way to fulfil their Wish no matter how this could cost. 

_**Might be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. This dialogue comes from **'X'** Vol. 16 

2. In the manga when Subaru's bandages flies toward Seishiro he grasps them and then releases them. This time they fly between the two of them. 

3. Probably everyone knows this however in **'Tokyo Babylon'** Vol. 6 after Seishiro had lost his eye, Subaru realizes he loves him but when he enters in Seishiro's hospital room (hopefully to tell him that) he finds himself in Seishiro's Maboroshi. When Subaru, due to his grandmother's intervention, gets out of the Maboroshi is last words are _'Sei... shi... ro... -san... I really loved you...'_

4. Fuma or if you prefer the Chi no Ryu's Kamui from **'X'** Vol. 12 

5. In **'Tokyo Babylon'** Vol. 3 Hokuto didn't want Subaru to work because he's ill. However Subaru didn't listen her and she's the one who've to give up. Also always in **'Tokyo Babylon'** Subaru was stubbornly studying to become a zookeeper even if his work was keeping him pretty busy. In **'X'** instead Subaru just pursues his Wish not allowing anyone to stop him. There's enough to call him stubborn and determinate when he wants to. However in **'Tokyo Babylon'** Subaru often lets others choose for him when it doesn't regard important matters. 

6. I'm assuming Kakyou and Hinoto didn't exactly see what was supposed to happen only symbols of it in the same way Kakyou explained Kotori that when he sees Kamui, sees him as a cross. If they merely saw symbols of what was going to happen this could have been another interpretation of their dreams. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
My two cents are: Seishiro had it coming, big time. No one breaks the heart of one of JJ's fave chara and walk away unarmed, not even if he too is one of JJ's fave chara.  
Okay, set JJ's personal feelings aside let's move on the plot. I know it might be a bit confusing because I've almost never mentioned who is who however who read the manga should understand who are the characters anyway.  
In the beginning I didn't want to mention Seishiro and Subaru's names because in a fashion, they are the same. Both have the same goal, being killed by the other. They get back their _'identity'_ after the drama had unfold. There are also two other characters who are present but their name is never said, the Ten no Ryu's Kamui who was the one screaming a name hysterically (of course it was Subaru's name) and Arashi, who's the one who tells the bridge is falling. Their names aren't said simply because even if they are there nor Seishiro or Subaru cares about their presence (for who didn't read the manga: Sorata and Yuzuriha weren't there in the manga only Kamui and Arashi).  
Last let's talk about the YumeMi. They're always rambling about foreordained destiny but none of them ever do something to change it (okay, except for the time Kakyou escaped from his prison in attempt to warn Hokuto). They always hide information and, at best, give cryptic messages that really don't help. There's to say that both Hinoto and Kakyou have a Wish and I assume that in order to fulfil it they are willing to sacrifice everything. Hinoto hid facts to Kamui (Kotori's death, Fuma being his twin star), Kakyou hid facts to Kamui as well (what's supposed to mean that the ShinKen can awake Fuma but also cause a tragedy? Can't he be more explicit? Okay, it would ruin the suspense in the manga but I'm sure Kamui would appreciate it) and do not lift a finger to save Seishiro even if he knew very well that Hokuto didn't want his death. One might say he did so in order to save Subaru but I don't think Subaru had appreciated it and besides he could have found a way to save both. 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Chi no Ryu:** Dragon of Earth  
**Kekkai:** Shield  
**Maboroshi:** Illusion  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based upon the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyouji:** "Person who practices Onmyoudo". Basically a magician, sorcerer, diviner and astrologer  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Sakura:** Cherry Tree  
**Sakurazukamori:** "Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound". The assassin who uses Onmyoujutsu to kill. Sakurazuka Seishiro's title  
**Shikifuku:** Ceremonial Robe  
**Ten no Ryu:** Dragon of Heaven  
**YumeMi:** "Dreamgazer". Who can see the future in dreams

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	2. Chap 2: Who Will?

**Title: "About Glass Cups - Chap 2: Who Will?"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU **BASED ON THE MANGA**, unbetaed, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness...  
**Notes:** This is a random idea or better a random series of ideas that had been haunting me... and that I really like to develop...  
**Warning over notes:** This fic has notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"** & **"X"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru... -  
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Summary:** _AU Version of the Rainbow Bridge incident..._

* * *

**_"It doesn't matter if it's just a glass cup, if it's the only one you have it's precious to you."_**

* * *

**_"In the forest, is a monster  
It has done terrible things  
So in the wood, it's hiding  
And this is the song it sings _**

Who will love me now?  
Who will ever love me?  
Who will say to me  
"You are my desire, I set you free?" 

(Who will love me now?) 

Who will forgive and make me live again?  
Who will bring me back to the world again?"  
(Pj Harvey - "Who Will Love Me Now") 

* * *

_'After you die, Subaru-kun will be very upset.' _

'Yes... but... I... I hope that Subaru can live on... I know doing this is very selfish... my death will make Subaru rather be dead than alive, even so... I still want him to live, this... count this as my selfishness... even so... I still wish... for you and Subaru to live... ' 

'Why am I included? I hurt Subaru-kun, and killed you!' 

'Yes... that's true... but... I... still don't want... you to die. Even if you are a villain... a murderer... I still... like you a lot... The only one who can kill you is Subaru, and the only one who can kill Subaru... is you... so I used my last strength to set a curse, if you... ever want to use the same method you used to kill me... to kill Subaru... it will reflect in full strength... onto yourself...' 

'Why do you tell me what you have sacrificed your life to do?' 

'If I don't say it... then it would be meaningless... in the end... I let me believe... that you won't use your spell... ' 

'I'm not a man worth your trust.' 

'I know... but... Subaru... he believes that you are special, so I want to have faith in you... Don't forget... in this world there are indeed sins that cannot be repented... but there is no one who cannot love... Sei-chan...'(1) 

* * *

Hokuto-chan's last words were echoing in his head as he stared at the remaining of Rainbow Bridge. With that bridge his Wish had been destroyed as well. He wondered what he was supposed to do with the rest of his life. He absently noticed the boy coming closer. 

"Why?" he asked simply. Why had he dragged him out of that mess, why had he saved him, why had he stopped him from dying with Subaru-kun while the bridge he destroyed was crumbling. 

"Subaru Wished for you to live. He Wished it so much he gave his life for this Wish. I understand him. I would also do the same," the Ten no Ryu's Kamui answered. His voice was strained as he was trying to not start crying again. 

"Who cares about what Subaru-kun had Wished? He's dead now. Why did Subaru-kun's new boyfriend save the life of the man who hurt and murdered him?" he asked tonelessly. He would have never done it. 

"I'm not Subaru's boyfriend. In Subaru's heart there was space for no one else but you. You were _'his special person'_, the one for whom he could raise a Kekkai. You were his first thought as he got up and his last before he fell asleep. He could think of no one else."(2) 

Odd. He should have found it pleasing. At the moment it felt more like having his skin being scratched by sandpaper. He had wanted to own Subaru-kun, to own him totally, mind, body and soul but the thought he managed to do it gave him no satisfaction now that Subaru-kun was no more. For once he was feeling completely empty. 

He had spent his life waiting for someone who would made true his mother's prediction and yet... 

* * *

_'Now you are the Sakurazukamori. The next Sakurazukamori will be the one who kills you.' _

'So shall I be killed as well?' 

'Yes... by the one you love most.'(3) 

* * *

He hadn't believed himself capable to love however, when he had met Subaru-kun he... he had felt the pull, something that had dragged him close to that little, innocent kid. Years later, during the bet, he had been sure he didn't love Subaru-kun. He'd been surprised to discover that he had developed for him a strong sense of possession but to wish to own someone wasn't the same as loving him. He'd been shocked however when he found out he couldn't kill the boy. He didn't love him but Subaru-kun was the only one he couldn't kill. The mere thought that the Sakurazukamori couldn't finish his work was disgusting. Really disgusting. Did that mean that it was Subaru-kun the one destined to kill him? But Subaru-kun didn't even acknowledge his presence back then, just stared at him. Hokuto-chan came to his aid giving him the way to offer to Subaru-kun the motivation and the way to kill him. He had waited patiently until then and in the end... in the end Subaru-kun wasted all his efforts, tore his Wish away from his hands and left him behind, alone. 

While the boy was likely back with his sister he was still there, left behind and forgotten, alive but without a goal anymore. He wouldn't have minded much ending his life, falling in the water with Subaru-kun and the pieces of the bridge, slipping quietly into death's arms but the Ten no Ryu's Kamui had to save him, had to respect Subaru-kun's Wish. Subaru-kun's Wish had been cruel, like Hokuto-chan's had. They both died to save someone else. And left behind that someone else. 

He couldn't complain really, because he had planned to do almost the same only... he had tried to be hated by Subaru-kun so the boy wouldn't miss him. Subaru-kun instead... with each of his actions had made himself more precious, more present in Seishiro's life than he had ever believed to be possible. 

He remained there, watching the sea, wondering what should he do with the rest of his life. All of sudden everything seemed of no importance. 

He hadn't loved Subaru-kun. So why now he couldn't find the strength to live without him? 

* * *

He saw the Chi no Ryu's Kamui few days later. The boy tracked him down while he was visiting Subaru-kun's old house, the one in which the boy had resided during the year of the bet.(4) Now only memories resided there in place of the two twins, memories and dust. Seishiro didn't know why he had gone there in the first place but he wasn't happy to be bothered by Kamui there. It was a private place, his and Subaru-kun's only. 

"You have no more business with me now. I have no more interest in your little game of blowing up the world," he stated, refusing to meet the boy's gaze. Once, when he had watched the Chi no Ryu's Kamui he had seen Subaru-kun instead. He refused to risk it again. Subaru-kun was no more. He won't be reminded of him by the teenager.(5) 

"I know," the Chi no Ryu's Kamui commented with a shrug. "I tried to warn you but you didn't want to listen, did you?" If there was a thing Seishiro hated more than being ignored was being reminded he made a mistake. 

"Then leave," he hissed. 

"I can't. I still have to fulfil your Ten no Ryu's last Wish," the boy replied with another shrug. 

"Subaru-kun's last Wish?" he repeated, turning to look at him. Subaru-kun's name echoed inside him as a desperate call. After his chat with the Ten no Ryu's Kamui he had forbidden himself to say it and now that he had done it, it seemed he couldn't let it go. 

"His last Wish. The thing he had desired most, the thing he had longed for... That right eye of yours should know it," Kamui said pointing at it. "It seems he never forgave himself for your loss. For allowing you to lose an eye for someone you didn't care for. For allowing someone to hurt his most precious person. His Wish was for that scar to be erased." 

"That was stupid from him. I never regretted my loss," he commented with a careless shrug. He still remembered how Subaru-kun cried that day. He'd been surprised by it, hadn't really understood why the boy had felt so much pain and had believed it was all due to Subaru-kun's kind nature. Hokuto-chan had told him it was due to **_him_**, that he was _'special'_ to Subaru-kun but he hadn't believed her. Now, however... he wondered... 

"No," the Chi no Ryu's Kamui agreed. "You see it as a sign of possession. A tie that bonded him to you. The demonstration that no one but you could touch him. Your Ten no Ryu however never realized it. To him it was a sacrifice that gave you no gain." Saying so Kamui lifted his hand showing him he was holding a cylindrical case, marked with the Sumeragi's five-pointed star. Seishiro's eyes widened in recognition of that symbol. "Inside this there is your Ten no Ryu's left eye. It was the only thing remaining that I could find of him at Rainbow Bridge. For you to use this eye to repay your loss, that was what your Ten no Ryu wanted." 

Seishiro looked at the case. Subaru-kun's eye. The last piece of the boy that still remained in the world. 

"That's so stupid... I never wanted this from him..." Kamui looked at the case and shrugged. 

"You never considered informing him about your wishes or finding out what he really wanted, do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "He didn't know what you Wished for. In his Wish there was the attempt to fulfil what you made him believe it was your Wish, killing him." Yes, he let Subaru-kun believe so. He thought it would made easier for Subaru-kun to kill him. Subaru-kun however had told him he didn't wished for it but he just hadn't cared. "And now you want your positions to be reverse," Kamui continued, "You want him to be alive facing this, him to be alive to take your destiny, your place, your eye. It would have been fun. Your Ten no Ryu was quite pretty and he would have been vulnerable and alone after your death," he commented absently. Seishiro's eyes narrowed. 

"What do you mean?" Kamui pressed the case near to his cheek and stroked it against it in an almost sensual, allusive manner. 

"He saw you when he looked at me... and I'm sure once you were gone he would have came to me to search for comfort... and I... could have given him exactly what he wanted..." Kamui trailed off but his gaze spoke of things Seishiro didn't want to picture. 

"You won't touch Subaru-kun with a single finger," he snarled. 

"No one can touch him anymore. You killed him, remember? All that remain of him is here," he added, waving the case. "Do you want it or I get to keep..." Before Kamui could finish the sentence Seishiro had already ripped the case out of his hand. 

"Get out from here," he hissed, his fingers gripping the case tightly. That was **_Subaru-kun_**. A piece of Subaru-kun, really, but Subaru-kun was **_his_** and so that piece too belonged to him and to him only. He won't let anyone else to have it. Kamui smiled but nothing in him reminded him of Subaru-kun this time. How had he even been able to exchange that sadistic boy for his sweet, naïve, kind and pure Subaru-kun? How? 

Once alone he returned his gaze on the case. What was he going to do with it? What? 

He pressed it to his cheek as he had been used to do with Subaru-kun's beautiful hands. 

"Subaru-kun..." he whispered, "Foolish boy, that wasn't what I wished..." 

But of course the case couldn't answer him. His Wish. Wasted, destroyed, murdered like Subaru-kun... What could he Wish for now that he was without Subaru-kun? What could he? 

"Subaru-kun..." he repeated "This really wasn't what I Wished for... I... You..." 

_**Might be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. This dialogue comes from **'X'** Vol. 16 

2. To all the Subaru/Kamui shippers... Kamui knows that Seishiro is special to Subaru. I guess he didn't realize exactly how or how much if not after Rainbow Bridge but he knows it. 

3. This dialogue comes from **'X'** Vol. 16 

4. I'm assuming Subaru moved out of his old house. I'm not sure but the place showed in **'X'** to me seems different from the one showed in **'Tokyo Babylon'**... 

5. I'm not exactly sure about this but in **'X'** Vol. 12 when Kamui said to Seishiro that Seishiro doesn't know Subaru's Wish he also smiled innocently like Subaru would have done before and Seishiro looked at him surprised. If Subaru is Seishiro's only obsession and Fuma can look like the person he wanted to see in that moment he had probably looked like Subaru to him... but well, that's just my impression... 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
Have someone noticed that in this whole chapter Seishiro does nothing else but worrying about how he didn't get his Wish? He's a little egoistic brat but somehow I still love him for it...  
Yes, the dialogues between Seishiro and Kamui and Seishiro and Fuma are similar to the ones Subaru had with the two teenager in the real **'X'** timeline. I did it on purpose. Subaru and Seishiro are way too similar in some matters...  
No, Fuma isn't interested in Subaru. However he had a Wish to fulfil and Seishiro was being difficult so... a little teasing never hurt anyone... 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Chi no Ryu:** Dragon of Earth  
**Kekkai:** Shield  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based upon the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Sakurazukamori:** "Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound". The assassin who uses Onmyoujutsu to kill. Sakurazuka Seishiro's title  
**Ten no Ryu:** Dragon of Heaven

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **moongirlSelene99**: You don't sound a total sap! I wish the same thing! Don't worry, in the end this will have a happy end for them... Just wait...

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


	3. Chap 3: Wish

**Title: "About Glass Cups - Chap 3: Wish"**  
**Author: J.J.**  
**Warning:** It's an AU **BASED ON THE MANGA**, unbetaed, some use of Japanese words (the Dictionary is at the bottom), a bit of sappiness...  
**Notes:** This is a random idea or better a random series of ideas that had been haunting me... and that I really like to develop...  
**Warning over notes:** This fic has notes. You will find them at the bottom. Each time you see a number between brackets it means there's a note connected to the word/sentence that preceded it. However I suggest you to read the notes **_AFTER_** you finished the fic unless the word/sentence connected to the note is really troublesome for you to understand. Anyway the fic should be still understandable without the notes. Notes are merely extra explanations for who wants to know more.  
**Disclaimer:**  
**"Tokyo Babylon"**, **"X"**, **"Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE"** and **"xxx HOLiC"** belong to Clamp. I'm merely using their characters because I love them... especially Seishiro and Subaru...  
Ehy, Do I own something here? Oh yes, I own the plot and a sensible heart which would surely break if you give me harsh reviews... so please be honest but nice ok?  
**Summary:** _AU Version of the Rainbow Bridge incident..._

* * *

**_"For some glass cups no price is too high..."_**

* * *

**_"I wish, my wish  
When I wish upon a star  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaketa no  
I wish, my wish  
My dream comes true  
Meguriaeru you ni _**

... 

I wish, my wish  
Chiisa na goro ni  
Hoshi ni negai wo kaketa no  
I wish, my wish  
Taisetsu na hito ni  
Meguriaeru you ni 

Watashi wa ano yoru kara  
Anata wo sagashite-ita 

... 

I wish, my wish  
Aisuru hito wo  
Gyutto dakishimeta ude wo  
I wish, my wish  
Nobaseba hoshi ni  
Todoku kamoshirenai."  
("I wish, my wish  
When I wish upon a star  
I wished upon a star...  
I wish, my wish  
My dream comes true  
... So that fate would bring us together. 

I wish, my wish  
When I was small  
I wished upon a star...  
I wish, my wish  
... So that fate would bring me together with  
Someone precious to me. 

I've been looking for you  
Ever since that night 

... 

I wish, my wish  
That my arms could hold  
My beloved tightly  
I wish, my wish  
If I reach out to the stars,  
It might even reach them.)  
(Ali Project - "Wish")(1) 

* * *

_'Subaru-kun, Kazue-san said that because she met you she began to like Tokyo just a little bit. Now she'll surely be able to return for her homeland Obon, Fukuoka, isn't it? It will be dawn soon. It's sad to say it but there are so many people in Tokyo that aim for something and never get it. Even if one can wish hard for something this doesn't mean he'll get it. There is no place in the world where people who work hard are always rewarded.' _

'T... then, why do humans have sentiments such as like? Why do we like things if it's not of much use?' 

'Because we are lonely. To have the sentiments of liking is to see a dream. Humans cannot be strong without dreams. But I really like Subaru-kun. I'm not such a fool as to force you to have the same sentiment, Subaru-kun.' 

'I...' 

'Subaru-kun...' 

'Seishiro-san...' 

'Am I sexy?'(2) 

* * *

He had no idea why was he remembering _'that'_. Why he was remembering a young Subaru-kun, so close to him, gazing up at him in the way only Subaru-kun had, just the two of them, alone on the top of the world... well Tokyo Tower really, but he just didn't care... 

However he didn't knew why he was remembering that but he was sure he was quite annoyed when a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

"There are indefinite things unexplained in this world. No matter how weird it is, mankind will always be there, mankind will always observe it, it will always be with mankind. But there's the world of the imagination, but there's the world of the past. Person, mankind, people. People are the world's strangest creatures."(3) 

Seishiro frowned at the lady that was said this, deciding that, if people were the world's strangest creatures, that woman in front of that quaint, little, weird house amidst a bunch of skyscrapers was undoubtedly the best example of this. 

She smiled at him but he merely gazed at her dully. In another moment he might have noticed she was beautiful, in another moment he might have noticed she was powerful, in another moment he might have noticed she had a plan, but right there he plainly didn't care. 

All he cared for was in that little, cylindrical-shaped box that the Chi no Ryu's Kamui gave him. 

All he cared for were those memories he kept thinking about. 

All he wanted right then was to get back to the Sakurazuka house, lie down and try to sort out what little remained of his life. 

Surely he wasn't interested in listening the ramblings of a weird lady in black. Then, two doll-like girls appeared next to her, cheerfully welcoming him there. He shrugged them off and moved to continue on his track but they placed themselves in front of him, stopping his path. 

"You are Master's guest! You are Master's guest!" the two started chanting happily, each of them gripping one of his arms. 

"I'm not," he corrected them, freeing himself roughly from their grip and cradling close to his chest the precious container he was carrying so that it would be out of their reach. 

"Sure you are. You were destined to come here," the woman countered. He glared. He had enough with destiny. Destiny had messed his life enough. She smiled at him, amused. "You know what destiny is, don't you?" she asked in an almost teasing manner. "Yes, you do," she continued without giving him the chance to reply. "I can see it in your eyes," she affirmed and Seishiro didn't knew if she was being serious or making fun of him. Not that it mattered right then. 

"He knows what destiny is! He knows what destiny is!" the two children repeated in an annoying, sing-songing voice. He had enough. He moved to leave. 

"You can't escape from your destiny, you know that?" she said then. He paused. 

"I'm not escaping. You're merely annoying," he pointed out stiffly. 

"How rude. To think I've been told you were such a gentleman. Aren't you even going to give a look at my shop?" she asked casually. 

"I'm not interested," he stated coldly. 

"You should be. It's a fulfilling wishes shop," she informed him. He glared. Another one with the obsession of fulfilling wishes. He had already his hands full with what the Chi no Ryu's Kamui did with Subaru-kun's Wish. 

"Fulfilling wishes. Fulfilling wishes. As long as master can do it any wish can be fulfilled!" the children said again in that annoying voice of theirs. 

"As a trade," the woman added. "I will take anything of equal value. Such as souls." 

Great. Now there was also a _'Wish market'_. 

"You're late then. I don't have a Wish anymore,"(4) he muttered watching his precious case bitterly. She smiled at him enigmatically. 

"You sure? He begs to differ." He blinked. 

"He?" he asked. 

"He. The one who gave you control on his whole life. The one who told you his birthday even when he knew he was forbidden to do so. The one who traded his life for yours." 

"He... what?" he asked, hating how his voice sounded... pained. He wasn't sure if he really wanted an answer. 

"He traded his life for yours. His Wish was to save your life, no matter what. To dissipate his sister's spell his death was a fundamental requisite, don't you know it?" she replied distractedly and somehow it hurt to hear someone talking so carelessly about Subaru-kun's death. 

"How do you know it?" he asked, his voice too raw for his liking. She lowered her gaze and seemed thoughtfull maybe even sad. 

"He... was a good friend. Such a kind-hearted person..." she said while longing lingered in her voice.(5) 

"Damn it, if it was your friend why didn't you save him?" he spat. Why everyone who knew what Subaru-kun was about to do, didn't stop him? Kamui let him do so, this woman let him do so, but Seishiro hadn't wanted him to do so! The woman gave him a sharp look. 

"I told you. It was his Wish. To fulfil that Wish he paid with his life. A contract can't be broken and a trade can't be refused. Without you he won't have lasted long anyway. At least this way he didn't suffer..." Her gaze lowered again as she whispered the last words. 

"But **_I_** didn't want it!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. Why no one could see that? 

"But the world does not revolve around you or your Wishes," the woman pointed out. He frowned at the remark than an idea came to his mind. 

"Can you... undo what Subaru-kun did? Can you give him his life back and take mine? That was what was supposed to happen..." The woman shook her head. 

"That is what you wanted to happen and now it's too late for this. The past can't be changed." 

"Then which sort of Fulfilling Wishes Witch are you!" he exclaimed angrily. 

"It's odd you called me like that. I'm a Witch, that's right, but more exactly I'm The Dimensional Witch." Seishiro frowned not really understanding what she was meaning. "I can send people through different dimensions. Dimensions where, for example, a person is still alive and another died in his place," she clarified. Seishiro raised his eyebrow. 

"You're suggesting me to go in another dimension and get a different Subaru-kun?" he asked. 

"I'm not suggesting anything. This course of action was your idea not mine," the woman countered as if she wanted him to take responsibility for something that, in Seishiro's mind, she suggested. Seishiro ignored her remark. It wasn't worth his time anyway. 

"And if, mind you I said if, I accept this the other Subaru-kun will be..." 

"Exactly as yours was except for the fact he didn't know about his sister's spell and therefore he didn't die due to it. His opponent did." Seishiro looked at her attentively. 

"And I'll have to pay for this with my soul." 

"Exactly." She smiled at him again, as if what they were talking about was a common trade. 

"Do I get to be killed by Subaru-kun or you'll had to do it?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't like the idea to be murdered by that woman. She rolled her eyes in exhasperation. 

"I won't kill you. Murdering people is a dangerous thing, which I don't do. You of all the people should know this. Souls have a different meaning. Souls can represent important things. To fulfil a wish, your soul is representing the important things as trade. I... I will take your important thing. If you want to fulfil your wish." 

"My important thing is already dead," he stated. She ignored him or the fact that he had referred to Subaru-kun as a thing. 

"As trade I'll take that," she said pointing to the case Subaru-kun left him. 

"That's Subaru-kun's eye!" he exclaimed, holding the case protectively against his chest. 

"He left it to you so it's yours. I want it. And the eye the Sakurazukamori of the other dimension planned to leave to his... chosen heir. With the agreement between the two of us that you will never try to turn him into a Sakurazukamori." 

"Then which would be the point of having another Subaru-kun?" he asked, irritation lingering in his voice. 

"Which is the point to hold so dear a case containing a dead man's eye?" she replied sweetly with an innocent smile. Too much. This woman knew too much and she was dangerous. He wouldn't mind killing her but if she could help... 

"It's just a trophy," he stated dismissively. 

"Fine. As you wish," she replied raising her hands in defeat. "I'm not forcing you to accept. Keep your trophy, I'm sure it'll keep you good company in the cold, lonely nights..." and then she moved to get back inside her shop. 

"Wait," he ordered. 

"Shouldn't you say _'please'_?" she countered but stopped and turned toward him again. She knew one should be patient with children, expecially if they were spoiled. 

"What if Subaru-kun won't let me take the eye he inherited? What if he had already used it?" he asked. The woman shrugged. 

"Dealing with him will be your problem. However I'll take care to send you in the other dimension before he had used it," she clarified. 

"I have to go into the other dimension? Can't Subaru-kun come here?" he complained. The woman suppressed a sigh. How in the world could Subaru-san believe this man was worth his life? Really, mankind could be weird. Very weird. 

"No," she said firmly. Seishiro frowned, pretending to think at it. He wasn't really. He wanted Subaru-kun back. He wanted him more than everything else. If he couldn't have the original... well a copy would do or so he hoped. 

"Fine. I agreed," he conceded graciously. 

"Alright, I'll fulfil your wish then," she agreed. It was time he gave up. "The case," she requested stretching her hand toward him. He hesitated as he looked at the case with longing and affection and with that action he won from her a soft smile. Maybe there was still hope for him. Maybe he wouldn't ruin everything a second time. Maybe. And if worst came to worst at least Subaru-san would get to see him another time. 

"Will you... take good care of it?" he asked in an almost childish manner. 

"You can be sure of it," she affirmed. He studied her attentively, as if searching for any track that could prove what she said to be a lie then, when he found none, he finally handed her the case. She took it carefully and cradled it to her chest lovingly as she would have done with a newborn. 

"Come inside," she told then. "You'll need to know some more things before you can start your travel. By the way, aren't you going to ask my name?" 

"Honestly I couldn't care less," he replied. He only wanted this to be done and be back with Subaru-kun. 

"Yuko. Hajiwara Yuko," she said anyway leading him inside the shop, acting as she hadn't heard him. He rolled his eyes. 

"Pleased to meet you," he muttered automatically. 

"It's a fake name of course!" she replied, giggling as if she had just made the joke of the year. Women, he thought. All insane. "These children are... Maru-chan and Moro-chan," she added pointing to the children. As if he cared. "By the way, their real names are... Marudashi and Morodashi. Very cute names," she pointed out before resting the case with Subaru-kun's eye on a shelf carefully. He gazed at it longingly. What was he getting himself into? 

"Having second thoughts?" she asked. "But your fate had already been decided. Every occurrence will affect the future. The death of the owner of this eye had a purpose and our meeting has a purpose as well. From now on remember it. Remember that everything that you'll do will affect your future." He suppressed a groan. This sounded suspiciously like a school lesson and he was too old for one. 

"I'll remember, I'll remember. Can we proceed now?" She frowned, her eyes almost burning holes inside him. 

"Yes. You'll do. You'll learn to do it, no matter if you'll like it or not and yes, we can proceed," she agreed. He stared at her annoyed for a second. Her words had almost sounded like a threat but he didn't care. As long as he would get what he wanted nothing else would matter. As long as he would get to see Subaru-kun again. Subaru-kun... 

_**Might be continued...**_

* * *

**JJ's Notes:**

1. **'Wish'** is the song used for the music video based on the **'Wish'** manga always made by CLAMP. 

2. This dialogue comes from **'Tokyo Babylon'** Vol. 1. 

3. This dialogue comes from **'xxx HOLiC'** and yes, who's talking is Hajiwara Yuko a character from **'xxx HOLiC'** & **'Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'** both manga made by CLAMP. 

4. According to the Chi no Ryu's Kamui, Seishiro's Wish was to be killed by Subaru and by Subaru only but now that Subaru is dead... 

5. In **'xxx HOLiC'** vol. 1 Yuko said she knows an Onmyouji who's also had a twin sister from when he was a little kid. I'm assuming she's talking about Subaru. 

**JJ's Extra Notes:**  
I really like to know when exactly **'xxx HOLiC'** is placed. I assume it's placed before **'X'** because Tokyo is still standing...  
Yes, the dialogue between Yuko and Seishiro is very similar to the one between Yuko and Watanuki. That dialogue had inspired this.  
What is Yuko going to do with Subaru's eye? Why asking for it? Well... she asked to **'Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'** Seishiro his eye and the man still had it attached to his body... I guess Seishiro could consider himself lucky she had asked Subaru's eye and not his... 

**Dictionary:**  
**-chan:** Name ending used to express affection and familiarity or to talk with a child  
**-kun:** Young  
**-san:** "Mr." or "Mrs."  
**Chi no Ryu:** Dragon of Earth  
**Obon:** Festival of the Dead  
**Onmyoudo:** "Way of Yin and Yang". Yin and Yang are the male and female forces underlying the movement and changes of nature. Onmyoudo is based upon the Chinese arts of astrology, divination and Taoist magic and also represents a mystical way of living in harmony with the forces of nature  
**Onmyoujutsu:** "Art of Yin and Yang". The ability to use Onmyoudo spells  
**Sakurazukamori:** "Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Burial Mound". The assassin who uses Onmyoujutsu to kill. Sakurazuka Seishiro's title

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

To **Everyone who reviewed**: Thank you! You're a great encouragement for me! 

To **Soulreciever**: It makes me happy to hear you enjoied this twist of the moment! As for Hinoto... not always she sees the future as it is and we don't exactly know when she has her dreams. The dream Kakyou shows her in Vol. 18 might have been unclear in the beginning and taking a better shape later. After all she sent Karen and Seiichiro to die but it's Nataku the one who did it... really... dreams are pretty confuse in **'X'**... I still like to understand if it was Fuma the one who killed Kanoe or it was the dark side of Hinoto... 

To **Kishuu**: I'm glad you like this story! Yes, there will be more! Each chap is more or less a potential ending so, should I have no further time to continue, people won't be too disappointed... 

To **Singe**: Yes, I've read another fic too who killed Subaru off (even if, in the one I found, it was a dream) but I'm glad you like my version!

* * *

Don't grumble silently, please let me know what you're thinking of this!  
Send me your comments!


End file.
